Due to the development of electronic technology, various kinds of electronic devices have been developed and distributed.
In particular, smartphones or tablet personal computers (PCs) which can be carried by users have become widely used in recent years. The typical smartphone or tablet PC is provided with a touch screen, and the user can control the functions of the electronic device using the touch screen.
The user can touch the touch screen using an input device of a pen type as well as a user's body (for example, a finger, etc.) The electronic device may perform various control operations according to touch coordinates of a point on the touch screen which is touched by the user's body or input device, and a menu or an icon displayed on the touch coordinates.
The input devices may be classified by their implementing methods, such as a capacitive coupling method, an electro magnetic resonance (EMR) method, and an active method.
In the case of the EMR method, the input device includes a coil for inducing electricity by means of an external magnetic field signal. In the active method, the input device may further include a battery.
When the input device is implemented in the capacitive coupling method, the input device may include a conductive tip. Accordingly, when the conductive tip of the input device touches the touch screen of the electronic device or approaches within a predetermined distance, capacitive coupling is achieved between the conductive tip and electrodes in the touch screen.
However, the conductive tip in the related-art input device is often designed to be small in order to input selections very narrowly and precisely. Therefore, there is a problem that coupling capacitance between the conductive tip and the touch screen is so small that transmission and reception efficiency deteriorates.
If a large conductive tip is made to solve this problem, there is a problem that an input point is wrongly recognized when the input device is tilted or otherwise poorly placed.
The above information is presented as background information only, and to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.